


Without You

by Goddessa39



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy/Angel - Freeform, Death, F/M, Gen, angel - Freeform, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa39/pseuds/Goddessa39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Angel Poem postGift, but before any actual show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post my work on both FF.net on here. partially it is just-in-case ff.net goes even more wacko. Mostly it is so I remember to use this site too.

Buffy's and Angel's:  
Without you  
I can't feel...  
Without you  
I'm just plain blue...  
Without you  
Nothing here matters...  
No truer words then this can ever been spoken.  
I love you...  
Without you, I'm alone.  
Where, oh why did you go?...  
Angel's:  
Oh precious Leannan  
Angel's and Buffy's:  
Won't you hold my hand?...  
Angel's:  
I'm waiting beloved  
Buffy's and Angel's:  
It's time, Come on home...  
Come to Me  
I am here awaiting...  
You'll be here soon  
I can still feel you...  
Don't you see?  
Angel's:  
Why oh Why did you leave without me...?  
Buffy's and Angel's:  
Without you  
There's no point...  
Angel's:  
You shouldn't have given up your life...  
Angel's and Buffy's:  
I'm without you...  
Angel's:  
You're all alone...  
I can tell you have peace...  
But without me there  
I know you're not really happy...  
Buffy's and Angel's:  
Come back to me...  
Cause without you...  
I'm not Whole, and I'm not me...


End file.
